We'll Be Together Again
by baby blue eyes10
Summary: Just as she got up to pour herself another drink, the doorbell rang in the foyer. She couldn’t imagine who it could be, especially at 11:30 in the evening. She attempted to put her hair back up into the bun it was falling out of.. HPOC please read


-1Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of this story, except the ones you don't recognize, or the song.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_No tears, No fears, _

_Remember there's always tomorrow._

_So what if we have to part,_

_We'll be together again._

Amanda sat in the living room of her flat, thinking of her old boyfriend. It had been three years since they had graduated from Hogwarts and he had left to fight in the war. But now that it was over, and he hadn't come back to her, she couldn't help but remember.

_Your kiss, your smile,_

_Are memories I'll treasure forever._

_So try thinking with your heart,_

_We'll be together again._

She remembered his messy black hair that could never quite find a direction it wanted to go in, and how she had always run her fingers through it to make it messier. His piercing green eyes, hidden behind those wire-rimmed glasses. His body, that would shiver anytime she touched him or laid a finger on him. She missed him, and she was sulking.

_Times when I know you'll be lonesome._

_Times when I know you'll be sad_

_Don't let temptation surround you,_

_Don't let the blues make you bad._

She remember all the times that she was down, and she would go out to the pub, and sulk in her memories of him. She would be drunk and the men around her would offer to make her feel better. She was so tempted to go and just forget him, but she could never do it. It just wasn't right, and she still had her morals. All of her friends just said she was waiting for him, but she told them no. Deep down though, she was lying to them, trying to convince herself she wasn't waiting. But she was.

_Someday, some way,_

_We'll both have a lifetime before us._

_For parting is never goodbye,_

_We'll be together again._

Just as she got up to pour herself another drink, the doorbell rang in the foyer. She couldn't imagine who it could be, especially at 11:30 in the evening. She attempted to put her hair back up into the bun it was falling out of, but seeing as it was a lost cause she abandoned it and rubbed at her tearstained eyes. Grabbing her wand from the table, incase it was some psychopathic murderer, she went to the locked door in the front of her house.

_Times when I know you'll be lonesome._

She opened the door, and let out a gasp. There he was after 3 years. He had come back to her. Her eyes filled with tears as she jumped into his open arms. "Hi 'Manda." he said as he brought her inside the house and closed the door behind him.

_Times when I know you'll be sad._

"I missed you so much." she cried into his shoulder as he brought her into the living room. Everything was exactly the way it had been before he had left, and he smiled, thinking of her and how she had never liked to change.

_Don't let temptation surround you,_

"I see nothing has changed much." he told her when she stopped crying, and looked up into his smiling emerald eyes. "I was tempted to change it." she said as she pulled him down into a tender kiss. He moved his hands around her waist and brought her closer to him. She pressed her body into his as her hands found the buttons on his shirt.

_Don't let the blues get you mad._

"I was so worried about you, but your safe. It's just so .." she said when he had unattached his mouth from her. They were laying on the couch, and after three years, so much was going through her mind to say to him, but she was still so happy he was o.k. she couldn't think of anything. Getting off the couch, and moving to where his pants were laying, now discarded on the floor, he reached into the pocket and grabbed a smooth, velvet box.

_Someday, someway,_

_We'll both have a lifetime before us_

Her breath caught as he moved back over to her, and kneeled in front of her. Looking up into her eyes, he grabbed her hand, and kissed her knuckles. "Amanda, I've been gone for so long, wishing I was here with you, wishing you were o.k. Doing my best to protect you by fighting. Thinking I could protect you by staying away. But I can't, and I don't want to. I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Now, I want to know, will you marry me?"

_For parting is never goodbye._

Amanda looked at his face, taking a deep breath before placing a kiss on his mouth. "Harry James Potter, what took you so long!" she asked, and laughing she said, "Yes." He smiled and kissed her, while he slipped the gold band with 3 diamonds, one for each year they were apart, on her fourth finger, on her left hand. Smiling they took each others hands and walked up the stairs.

_**We'll be together again.**_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_A:N: Well I hope you all liked that little one -shot. I really thought it was sweet. Personally I liked it, but I need a few reviews to tell me what you though. Hint hint. Thanks for reading. Click that button and tell me what you liked, or didn't like, and check out some of my other stories. Ppppppppwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssssseeeeee?_

_Yours Truly,_

_BabyBlueEyes10_


End file.
